Apologies
by Megan Potassium
Summary: Maybe prom wasn't that overrated after all. Artie/Tina with a side of Puck. Oneshot.


I'm trying to get back on my FF feet, one fic at a time. This one is written for Firewhiskey because with all the spoilers coming out, it doesn't sound like much Artina is happening in S2. Very vague spoilers for prom- I think Klaine is the only one, I'm not sure if Samcedes is confirmed, I haven't been keeping up with _too _many spoilers.

* * *

><p>Music blared and lights flashed as Tina sat with Sam and Mercedes, watching her classmates enjoy their prom around her. She scanned the crowd for familiar faces, smiling brightly as she caught sight of Kurt and Blaine dancing away in their own little world. They had to be the most adorable couple at the prom. And it was guaranteed they were the happiest couple out of the glee club.<p>

Sighing, Tina proper her elbow up on the table and placed her face in her hand. Everything was a mess. The stupidest idea Tina ever had was dumping Mike Chang two weeks before prom. Why didn't she wait till after? Then she could have at least had someone to dance with.

But if Tina had to sit through one more dinner at Dim-Sum she was going to kill Mike.

Out of the corner of her eye, Tina saw Quinn drag Finn out of the gym. Probably to yell at him some more; Quinn was terrifying over the last week. Tina secretly hoped Quinn _wouldn't _be named prom queen, just because of how much she made everyone suffer.

The song started to morph into another pop song, Bieber this time. Several people sat down while several others stood up.

"Come on, Bieber boy," Mercedes said, reaching for Sam, "I wanna get my groove on."

Sam laughed a little and stood, grabbing Mercedes' hand.

"What about you, Tina?" Sam asked, stopping Mercedes in her pursuit of the dance floor, "You alright by yourself for a bit?"

"Thanks, Sam, but I'm fine." Tina answered, shooing them away, "I'll watch the table, go dance, have fun."

Mercedes leaned forward, "Its prom, Tina. You should dance with someone."

"Mercedes, I'm _fine_. Just go," Tina urged, with one final flick of her hand. Both Mercedes and Sam nodded and made their way to the dance floor.

Tina didn't want to be the girl that just sat there during prom, but right now she didn't feel like dancing. She felt like going home, taking off this ridiculous dress that Mercedes forced her into, and crawling into her bed.

Prom was overrated anyways.

"Hey."

The soft voice from beside her broke Tina out of her thoughts, she turned, then smiled when she saw Artie.

"Hey yourself," she replied, smiling at his outfit. A black tuxedo with an odd pattern on it paired with a green bowtie.

Classic Artie.

"You need someone to keep you company?" He asked, wheeling up to the table and smiling.

Tina narrowed her eyes, "Shouldn't you be keeping Brittany company?" she asked, her mouth twisting into something bitter. Artie saw her expression and looked down.

"No, I think Santana's doing a pretty good job of that."

Tina blanked- that was new. At her inquiring look, Artie elaborated.

"She didn't want to be with me," he said quietly, his smile turning sad, "Well, maybe she did, but she wanted to be with Santana more."

"Wait," Tina stopped him, "Santana and Brittany are _together? _Like, _together, _together?"

Artie sat back and gave her the look, "Like you didn't know."

"Well I didn't think Santana would ever commit," Tina fired back, "So are they, like, _out_?"

Both of them turned to see Brittany happily cradled in Santana's arms, both of them swaying to the beat, ignoring all the looks.

"Yeah," Artie laughed, "As of right now, Kurt is officially not the only gay at McKinley."

They looked at each other for a second before giggling at both their situations. A semi-charged silence then fell over both of them; Tina could feel Artie's eyes on her, but she didn't look up. Maybe she could feign sick and sneak out. If she was sick Mercedes wouldn't be able to be mad, besides, the music really _was _giving her a headache. That's what she would do- fake sick. She wouldn't have to try very hard. It was way too damn hot in that gym, the food was probably poisonous, and this godforsaken dress was way too tight.

"You look really beautiful, Tee."

_What?_

Tina stopped and looked at Artie. He was smiling softly at her with no shame. He chuckled, "You look like a vampire-princess or something."

Tina wasn't quite sure what to do, so she smiled shyly, "Thank you," she replied, looking down at her hands. Another hand entered her vision as Artie's fingers brushed the back of her hand. Tina looked up and saw Artie reaching for her, so she flipped her hand, tangling their fingers and scooted closer to him so he wouldn't have to reach as far.

"I'm so sorry, Tina," Artie started, looking at her with sincerity pouring from his features, "I'm sorry I was such a crummy boyfriend, I'm sorry I didn't treat you right, I'm _so _sorry I practically pushed you into Mike's arms," he stopped and took a shuddering breath, staring at their entwined hands, "I'm sorry you're alone tonight, and I'm so, _so, _sorry that I can't dance with you at our prom."

He finished his speech and looked at her, his blue eyes locked on her brown ones. "You don't have to accept my apology, but I mean every word of it."

Tina felt her throat starting to constrict. Tears weren't pooling in her eyes yet, but they would come. She was so caught up in just… _Artie,_ that she didn't notice Puck behind him.

"Well who says you can't dance with your woman at Prom?" Puck asked, clapping Artie on the shoulders. Artie hadn't noticed him either, so he jumped at the contact.

"Wh- what are you talking about, I can't dance, Puck."

"Sure you can, c'mon," Puck smiled, wheeling Artie away, "You too, Gothica," he yelled over his shoulder at Tina.

Tina scrambled up and followed Puck, wondering what the hell was going on. Her mind was still reeling from Artie's apology. It reminded her of the old Artie; the one who lounged at her house and laughed over old comic books with her, the one who she sat with on the porch swing and practiced harmonies with.

The one she loved.

But before Tina could get too emotional, Puck stopped near the wall, away from the crowd in the middle.

"Alright, stand in front of him," He directed, pointing at Tina. Tina complied, standing in front of Artie- who looked just as confused as she felt.

"Get ready," Puck warned, Artie started to ask _for what _but before he could, Puck put his hands underneath Artie's arms and lifted him up like a toddler.

Artie gasped as his hands flailed out, Tina freaked a little too and wrapped her arms around his torso while his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"_Relax," _Puck laughed, "I got him!"

Artie pulled back a little so he could see Tina's face. After they got over the initial shock, they both laughed a little, deciding just to go with it. Artie gently eased one of his hands off Tina's shoulder and grasped her hand, holding it out to the side while his other arm stayed firmly around her neck. Tina kept her arm around Artie's waist, just in case Puck's arms failed.

Doubtful, but plausible.

"There you go," Puck teased, "Now make it snappy, Lauren ran to the little girl's room, so I only got a few minutes."

Artie turned his head to look at Puck, "Thank you, Puck."

"No problem, dude."

Artie faced Tina again and smiled. They started to sway a little, anchored by Artie's feet. But Tina didn't care one little bit. Over the course of events, the song had morphed again, into a slow song that Tina didn't recognize.

"I really am sorry," Artie said, searching Tina's face. Tina smiled at him and nodded.

"I know you are," she grinned, "And I accept your wonderfully thought out apology."

Artie laughed, "Good, cause I spent, like, ten minutes trying to figure out what to say," he joked. They both laughed.

The moment was perfect; absolutely and completely perfect. Tina was going to bake Puck a cake or waffles or something to thank him for this. Artie was still smiling at her and the moment was just so _right _that Tina leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Artie deepened the kiss immediately and they stopped swaying, just standing there enjoying their reunion. At least until Puck grumbled.

"Not like I'm standing right here or anything."

Tina broke the kiss and laughed, mumbling a completely insincere apology to Puck. Artie's grin was so large that it was threating to split his cheeks. Tina leaned forward and very lightly rested her head on Artie's shoulder.

Maybe prom was _that_ overrated after all.


End file.
